


Yo Check Out This Ride

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Crack, Explosions, M/M, Robot Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: The Professor gives Jimmy a software upgrade that lets him remote control the Battletram. What could go wrong?





	Yo Check Out This Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The Commander had barely stepped foot in the lab before Jimmy was on him, grabbing him in a big bear hug, the whirring of his joints blending with the soft whoosh of the door sliding shut. 

“Jimmy, baby! Relax! I’m here all week,” he laughed, but the Robot just huffed.

“You... _I_...” He put his hands on the Commander’s shoulders and squeezed gently, holding him at arms length. The Commander grinned up at him, feeling mostly awesome and only a little bit guilty about the distress on Jimmy’s face. “Sir, you could have been killed! If I hadn’t got there in time...”

“Pfft. You did though, so that’s cool. Besides, what’s the point in having a robot boyfriend who can launch missiles with his brain if I don’t get to take advantage of it once in a while?” He reached out and caressed Jimmy’s cheek. “C’mon, man...”

The Commander couldn’t remember exactly whose idea it had been to link Jimmy with the Battletram. It was a genius idea though, so it had probably been his own, he preened. It had taken a visit to the Professor and a few hours work, and now Jimmy could control the vehicle with his mind. The software link meant that they could use the ‘tram in combat, without taking one of the Aquabats themselves off the field to drive it. A force multiplier, the Professor had called it. Then he’d said a bunch of other nerd stuff, but The Commander hadn’t really paid attention, because he’d been too busy thinking that Force Multiplier would be a super rad title track for an album. 

“Ok, so _maybe_ I got a little bit too close to the giant zombie lobster, and _maybe_ if you hadn’t dived in all super cool at the last minute and pushed me out of the way I would have been toast, but... ya did.”

He batted his eyelashes sweetly up at Jimmy, and a reluctant smile spread across the Robot’s face. 

“I did,” he nodded, and pressed a kiss to the Commander’s forehead. 

“Who’s my big tall robot hero?”

“... I am.”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about... now let me show you a good time.” The Commander grinned, feeling all warm and tingly with adrenaline from the afternoons fighting, and the way Jimmy was so close, and the fact that they were finally, _finally_ , alone in the lab with time to themselves! The Commander couldn’t go all night like he did when he was a young bat, but still, a man had needs, and quality time with Jimmy was in way too short supply for his liking. He slid his fingers around the back of Jimmy’s neck, drawing him down until their lips met. 

The Robot’s mouth was slick and cool as he yielded to the Commander. His metal arms wrapped around his back, pressing them together until he was forced to break the kiss. Jimmy’s limbs were cold but his body was his heat sink, big and warm and snuggly, and the contrast was delicious as they smooched. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” the Commander gasped, giddy and breathless. “Want me to suck on you? Naked Wrestling? Oh, I know - Sexy Science?” He shot a hopeful glance across towards the table where Jimmy would sometimes restrain him, touching him and teasing him, pausing to make a note on his clipboard every time the Commander shrieked. But Jimmy shook his head. 

“Just like this,” he murmured. 

His hands slid down the Commander’s back to grasp his butt, pulling him so that their groins were pressed together and then lifting him off his feet. His whole robot strength and weight were pressing the Commander back against the wall, and he was dizzy with excitement as Jimmy kissed him again, deeper and harder than before. He thought he heard the Battletram engines start up, maybe one of the guys deciding to head out for pizza or down to the beach, but then Jimmy slipped one hand up under his rashguard and started to pinch his nipples, and soon he couldn’t think of anything else at all. 

He wrapped his legs around Jimmy’s waist and wriggled and rutted with his hips as they ground together. The Commander lapped at his jawline, tasting a dull metallic jolt like licking a battery, then raked his teeth across the soft synthetic skin of his throat. Jimmy groaned, and his body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. His fingers twined in the Commander’s hair and tugged gently before pushing his helmet back. Showing your hair was taboo on Aquabania, and therefore insanely hot. The Commander shivered and whimpered, and Jimmy kissed him deep and hard. He was really going for it, tugging the Commander’s rashguard up and over his head with his free hand. The Commander noticed he’d stopped breathing, his version of panting, and his eyes were glowing with excitement. His cold steel touch trailed down the Commander’s chest hair and across his belly, before beginning to work on his belt. 

“My Commander,” he said, and the Commander’s heart ached with love. He Commandered the Robot on missions, sure, but at the same time, he belonged to him completely. He let Jimmy take his entire weight and moved his hands down to help him, sighing with relief as his dick sprang free. He could feel Jimmy’s own hardness, pressing up into him as he braced his back against the lab wall.

“Ohhh, Jimmy,” he sighed. “I’m gonna rock your world. Gonna ride your body like a motorcycle... gonna pull your wires until you can’t even think, homeboy... aaahhn...” 

Jimmy was moaning and squeezing their cocks together, slippery with precum and with the gel he used to scan things he couldn’t x-ray. “Are you ready for me?” he murmured huskily, his eyes locked into the Commander’s, all big and blue and full of want. 

The Commander gulped and nodded, and that was all the invitation the Robot seemed to need. He felt cold pressure at his opening, and then the slick steel rod was inside him, stretching him and filling him and making him yelp with the sheer shock of it. Sweet electric heat shot up his spine, and the lights of the lab seemed to flash in front of his eyes. Jimmy groaned and his grip on the Commander tightened. He began to thrust, hard and regular. 

The Commander was helpless in his grasp, his body jolting as he was shoved back against the wall over and over. Jimmy was taking his pleasure and the Commander was loving every second of it. He ran his hands over Jimmy’s body, petting his back and squeezing his butt, murmuring breathless words of praise and love into his ear. Jimmy’s rhythm never faltered, the whirring of his body seeming perfectly in time with the flickering of the lights overhead and the thrumming of the Battletram engines...

What the wha- it _was_ perfectly in time! The ‘tram was rumbling, the power humming as it surged, something was gonna happen soon and was gonna be big. He needed to tell Jimmy, needed to warn him, but a single look at his face told him the Robot was lost in ecstasy. His hand wrapped around the Commander’s shaft and began to pump, at the same time as he plunged his tongue into the Commander’s mouth, claiming him. 

The Commander came breathless and shaking, pinned firmly in Jimmy’s grasp. The Robot shuddered and his eyes flashed, face slack with pleasure as he reached his own climax. His body went limp, dumping the Commander painfully onto the floor. At the same moment, there was a loud booming roar, followed by a crash from outside. The engine cut out, and the Commander was suddenly aware how quiet it was. 

“Ow!” He scrambled to his feet, yanking his shorts back up just in time as Bones and Ricky burst into the room. 

“What the hell, Robot?” Bones demanded. “The ‘tram just went crazy!” The Commander limped forward to shield Jimmy’s unconscious body until he blinked and restarted. 

Ricky had other priorities. “Eeww,” he breathed. “Were you guys... doing it?”

“Of course they were,” Bones snapped. “And it messed up the Battletram - again!”

“Heyyy, what do you mean again?”

“Oh, come on. You blow him in the kitchen and the radio starts playing, he jerks you off in the shower and we get a power cut...”

“The shower?!” Ricky was betrayed. 

“... then you show up doing that stupid ‘I just got laid’ dance and you expect us to not know what’s going on!” Bones finished triumphantly. 

“I’m afraid he might be right,” Jimmy said gravely. “I can’t tell what exactly happened, but I do feel quite... energetic.”

“Guys!” Crash was calling from outside. “You better come out here and see this...”

“Fine,” the Commander grumbled. “Aquabats, lets go.”

They piled out of the Battletram, and stood squinting in the evening sunlight. On the other side of the road from where they were parked was a ruined diner, still smoking a little from the gigantic hole in its roof. 

“Well,” Ricky shrugged, “at least it was abandoned.” 

“I checked,” Crash agreed. “There was no food left inside.”

Jimmy sighed. “I suppose we’d better go back and see the Professor.”

“You think he’ll be able to fix you?”

“Well I wouldn’t say I need fixing, exactly...”

The Commander nodded wisely. “You see, Ricky... sometimes psychically linking a sexy robot with a mobile weapons platform, turns out to be a bad idea.”

The Aquabats gazed into the sunset, contented that they had learned and grown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you don’t mind that I gifted you this random fic. I was just so hype to see someone else requesting Aquabats in the Smut Swap.


End file.
